


Cherished Routine

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Ron and Hermione's moment with their baby.The scene happened two hours before the plot's storyA Very Useful Owlbut may be enjoyed separately.Ship: Hermione/Ron





	Cherished Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Don´t cry, Mummy is coming. You can eat then, sounds good, yeah? That´s my boy."  
  
Hermione leaned on the door frame of her bedroom and smiled at Ron, who was rocking in his arms their two month old baby son.   
  
The baby, who was crying earlier, had now stopped and was making soft sounds with his tongue. Ron was smiling proudly while talking to his boy. Hermione felt a rush of happiness seeing the way Ron´s blue eyes beamed from looking at their baby´s face and how he caressed his little red-haired head with his large hand.  
  
After difficult times during the last battle and their injury recovery at St. Mungus, Ron and Hermione had dated for three years still feeling the tense and inevitable sad atmosphere at The Burrow, especially when Percy was killed by a Death Eater.  
  
The rebuilding of Magical World was a hard and busy task that required everyone´s good will. Ron and Hermione felt that they had acomplished that task during the past eight years in which five of them they had lived as married couple.  
  
Hermione got closer to Ron and picked up the little baby in her arms. She sat on their bed which was covered by a blue patchwork quilt embroidered with white flowers, it had been one of Ron´s parents wedding gifts to them.  
  
She gave Ron a peck on his lips and started to breastfeed their baby. Ron grinned back and picked a Quidditch magazine to read.  
  
Some minutes later, Hermione put Matthew asleep in his crib and chuckled when she saw a sprawled Ron snoring soundly.  
  
 _Some things never change_  
  
Hermione was happy about that.

_Fin_

_~Spider_   



End file.
